Gaining Family
by Falconluv
Summary: Harry finds out a shocking truth about Ron and there friendship over the years, how does Harry deal with the betrayal? set at the end of seventh year and the end of the war.


**Ron BETRAYED him. **That's all that ran through Harry's mind as he sat silently in Remus Lupin's house. He was stopping with Remus and Sirius, because he never had to return to the Dursleys to say he was relieved was an understatement. He was packed and at Remus's fairly large cottage in record time making both elder men laugh, but Harry wasn't feeling happy like you would expect.

Nope, he was confused, angry and most of all he felt betrayal, he had tuned out Sirius's excited talk to brood. Of course he felt guilty at ruining his godparents he had insisted on calling Remus his other godfather, therefore he called them his godparents moment they had waited years for him to be allowed to move in with them, he excused himself claiming he was tired.

When Harry thought of all those years Ron had claimed to be his friend he felt sick how many years had he reported back to Dumbledore? The only reason he had found out in the first place was when on the last night at Hogwart's Ron got a letter from Dumbledore, Unfortunately Harry recognised the writing. Later much later than normal for Ron to be awake Harry gathered his invisibility cloak and silently followed Ron to the Headmaster's office.

Harry didn't risk following Ron into Dumbledore's actual office, no it was safer for him to stand outside and listen. He wished now that he had never heard that conversation.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Harry carefully placed his ear to the door hearing a chair scraping slightly on the floor, indicating Ron had sat down. A slight cough, probably form Dumbledore.

"Mr. Weasley, how is Harry?" Dumbledore asked though his tone hid something that Harry couldn't make out.

"He's asleep," Came Ron's almost sad reply. He was shifting uncomfortably from what Harry could tell, his pj's crinkling on the chair.

"Ahh Good, I would like to thank you and Miss Granger for keeping an eye out on him. Im afraid Miss Granger refused to come tot his meeting to hear my thanks. However your insight information has greatly helped with this war. Thanks to you and your information Mr. Potter successfully defeated Voldemort. I will personally make sure the money promised will be set into your families account. Goodnight Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore dismissed the youngest Weasley son.

Harry was staring in horror at the wooden door praying that Ron would deny it, but Ron's next words proved him wrong.

"Thank you Headmaster, I trust Harry wont find out? I mean the money's coming from his vault how do I now Harry wont figure it out?" Ron asked nervously.

"Mr. Weasley Harry has no idea that little bits of his money have aided the Order, he doesn't even care I doubt he'll suddenly decide to count the money his parents left him. Your family has been greatly helpful with Harry the money you will be given has been well earned. You must go now Mr. Weasley you need to rest before the journey home tomorrow." Dumbledore said. Harry was seething with anger. **How dare they take my money!**

"Goodnight Headmaster," Ron said politely. If it wasn't for the chair scraping across the floor Harry wouldn't have ran back to the Tower before Ron, he would have been caught.

The train ride the next day was slightly tense Harry was quiet, Harry stared into space ignoring his 'friends' attempts at getting him to talk.

At the station Hermione tried to hug him but Harry drew back before Grabbing his belongings and carefully aparating away.

Harry stared at the two letters he had written, they lay side by side on his new desk, he wondered if he dared send them. How stupid. He had faced and killed Voldemort he hurriedly tied them to Hedwig's legs and she flew away.

The two letter's were for Hermione and Ron, he had spent a few days thinking things over, he had as soon as he reached his new home written to Gringotts stopping all withdrawals from his account successfully cutting off the money that Dumbledore promised Ron. It was spiteful but Harry felt cheated he had believed he was loved by the Weasley family, it had all been a lie.

His letters read:

To Hermione,

Did you get your thanks from Dumbledore? Did he pay you to be my friend as well? It disgusts me thinking of all the times I confided in you if I had known I was paying for your advice I never would have asked.

I never thought you would do this to anyone. Unless it is to provide an explanation I don't want to hear from you.

H.P

And to Ron he really let his anger fly.

RON,

How many pieces of silver did he pay you?

How many times were you forced into listening to me confide in you? I bet you hated it, but then anything for a little money! I can't believe he bought you. But then I bet your wondering how I found out, well too bad. I guess your also wondering why you didn't get paid, let's say I decided to check my account.

I don't want to hear from you or your family. You betrayed me I wont forgive that.

H.P

Harry slumped onto his bed mentally drained. He felt such raw pain inside it burned with every wave of intense hatred flames erupted in his blood. With a pain filled whimper he fell into a restless sleep.

He woke to Hedwig hooting into his ear. Sitting up groggily Harry reached for his owl; he no longer needed glasses thank god. Sirius had insisted he get contacts, he got them after his clearance by Ministry.

His snowy white owl had surprisingly three letters. Wearily Harry gently untied them and Hedwig Gratefully settled on her perch to sleep.

Recognising Hermione's handwriting Harry slowly read her letter.

Harry,

I understand that your angry, of course you are. I did not spy on you for that miserable bastard; I certainly wouldn't betray you for money. At first Dumbledore kept approaching me, hinting at what he wanted me to do, to report to him, weekly on what you confided in me. I refused point Blanc I was horrified.

You're probably wondering why I never told you? I didn't want you to find out that the Headmaster tried t bribe your best friend. Most of all I didn't want you t believe it. I swear I didn't spy on you Harry, You're my best friend, I love you like a brother I hope you believe me.

With my Love Always Hermione.

Strangely Harry believed her, it was a feeling he got when he reread her letter, the sincerity in her words, as desperately genuine. With a small smile Harry placed the letter on his bedside table making a note to reply.

With a grim look Harry tore open Ron's letter.

**Harry,**

**How did you find out? No that's stupid I had hoped you would never find out, of course you'll hate me for saying that. **

**I needed to help my Family Harry, I wasn't forced to do anything with you, just report weekly to Dumbledore on what I heard. I am or at least was truly your best friend. My family were in financial trouble what would you have done?**

**You closing your account I can understand I wont ask you for that money, I wont beg you. I only hope some day you'll forgive me and my family.**

**Ron.**

Harry snorted in disbelief, reaching into his bedside table drawer Harry drew a white envelope and his money pouch carefully counting out the right amount of silver Harry dropped it into the envelope. Turning to the last letter Harry sighed not knowing what to expect. He didn't recognise the writing so after carefully checking it for spells or curses, he gently tore it open.

Harry,

You'll have to excuse the handwriting Fred and George charmed the only quill we could find, we heard what Ron, mum, Percy and even Ginny and dad were doing. We swear we had no idea. This is going to sound cliché but we liked you for who you were and now are. You're our friend right? You can't get rid of us that easily!

Finally the damn charm on the quill's worn off! Anyway we heard your staying with your godparents FINALLY congrats little brother, we'll be seeing you soon if that's alright just a warning don't eat whatever the twins hand you there business is booming and all food they bring is contaminated.

Your older brother's Bill, Charlie, Fred and George.

Harry laughed at the letter, he felt better after hearing from his 'brother's' that part he would grudgingly admit had made him tear up a little. They had successfully cheered him up to which he was grateful.

With a grim determination Harry pulled the silver filled envelope and on a small piece of parchment wrote: **There's your answer.** Shoving the parchment amongst the silver Harry sealed the envelope and threw it to the bottom of his bed to send later.

Pulling another piece of parchment out of his drawer Harry began writing a reply to Hermione.

**Hermione.**

**For some strange reason I believe you. You might think I wrote that to make you hurt but I didn't I was being honest after what I found out I had no reason to trust you. But like I said your still my friend. It wont be like it was before some of the trust I held in you is gone, and it wont ever come back. I appreciate you trying to shield me from finding out and not giving into Dumbledore. Maybe . . well maybe we could meet up sometime? Give me a few weeks to understand and well I hope I'll see you soon.**

**Your Brother**

**Harry.**

Harry didn't know exactly why he stated he was her brother, it felt right and he allowed a small smile as he wrote it. Sealing Hermione's letter Harry dressed and gathering the two letters walked to the owl room. Both Sirius and Remus had admitted that with three people living together they needed an 'animal' room both Sirius and Remus's new owls slept there, Hedwig stubbornly stayed with Harry although she occasionally stayed in the owl room.

Harry sent both letters of with 'Prongs' Sirius's owl. The sleek amber owl nibbled his finger's affectionately before taking off. Remus's owl a beautiful amber and black owl ' TigerLily' hooted at Harry before slipping back into sleep.

Harry smiled thinking of his parents nicknames, he should have known his godparents would name there beloved animals after his parents.

Walking down to breakfast Harry smiled widely, in his parents deaths he had gained two loving Godfather's, a sister and four elder Brother's, not to mention the cousin like relationship he had with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. In losing his true family he gained another.

**Hey, I know I should really be focusing on my chaptered stories but I couldn't resist writing this. My good friend is always nagging me to write a fic where Ron betrayed Harry in this way so here it is! She is already begging me to write a follow up, I don't know though what do you think?**


End file.
